


Régimen de Visitas

by LaweliMerry



Series: ¿Dónde está Haruka Nanase? [2]
Category: Free!
Genre: Artist Nanase Haruka, Bottom Nanase Haruka, M/M, Minor Original Character(s), Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Parenthood, Separate Parents, Top Yamazaki Sousuke
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:28:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22060075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaweliMerry/pseuds/LaweliMerry
Summary: Una serie de cortos que hice después de "¿Dónde está Haruka Nanase?" que van de momentos tanto durante el tiempo de Haruka en Rusia y su embarazo, como luego de lo del fanfics, con Sousuke tratando de volver a ganarse a Haruka y pasando tiempo con su hija.
Relationships: Nanase Haruka/Yamazaki Sousuke
Series: ¿Dónde está Haruka Nanase? [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1587748
Kudos: 4





	Régimen de Visitas

**Author's Note:**

> Feliz año nuevo, termino el año subiendo esta cosa que no creo actualizar seguido, de todas formas eran solo unos cortos de "humor" que seguían del Oneshot original.

— Hey Haruka, hoy te ves radiante —dijo Sousuke cuando el de ojos azules abrió la puerta, tenía el cabello corto otra vez, cuando al fin salió de su enclaustramiento y volvió a Japón no le pareció mala idea volver a tener su cabello corto, aunque guardó su cabello para transformarlo en extensiones, aun tenía que salir de incógnito a las calles, quería reporteros todavía, no estaba listo. Como fuera, Haruka entrecerró los ojos con Natsumi en brazos y le tiró un bolso al estomago de Sousuke.

— Hay una lista de instrucciones de todo lo que ella necesita en el horario correcto en el bolsillo de afuera, no te atrases, sigue la lista al pie de la letra, porque si no lo haces me enteraré, no le des demasiados dulces, hazla dormir TEMPRANO y regresala mañana a la hora indicada o llamaré a la policía por secuestro —dijo entregándole con cuidado a la niña aun dormida—. Oh… y vuelve a llegar tarde a buscarla y no te abro —dijo tras dejar un beso en la cabecita de su hija para cerrar la puerta de golpe.

Sousuke suspiró antes de mirar a su hija y sonreír.

— Poco a poco, Natsu-chan, poco a poco —dijo decidiendo empezar su fin de semana de padre e hija lo más pronto posible.

**Author's Note:**

> Cada vez que pensaba en lo que iba a ir con Haruka y Sousuke, luego de que ese ultimo fuera a buscar al primero a Rusia, era el régimen de visitas que tendría, en como ambos tendrían que verse todos los fines de semana y que a partir de eso nuestro idiota tendría que irse ganando a Haruka, pero claro, no sería nada fácil.
> 
> *Cualquier parecido con la realidad… NO ES COINCIDENCIA xD asdasdasdads esto se basa en hechos reales de muchas parejas separadas con hijos en común (en especial los que he visto en mi familia) sadasdasdads.


End file.
